Foreign Affair
Треклист 1. Steamy Windows 2. The Best 3. You Know Who 4. Undercover Agent For The Blues 5. Look Me In The Heart 6. Be Tender With Me Baby 7. You Can't Stop Me Loving You 8. Ask Me How I Feel 9. Falling Like Rain 10. I Don't Wanna Lose You 11. Not Enough Romance 12. Foreign Affair Тексты песен Steamy Windows I was thinking about parking the other night We was out on a back road Me and my baby was just getting right Our systems going overload The radio blasting in the front seat Churning out the music fine And we was snuggled up in the back seat Making up for lost time Chorus: Steamy windows Zero visibility Steamy windows Coming from the body heat You can wine and dine with the men all night With good intent But there's something about the confrontation on the back road Breaks down the defense Chorus Steamy windows Ain't nobody can see Steamy windows Coming from the body heat There's a sound outside the front door And I know that's just the wind But it makes him snuggle up just a little bit closer Starts things happening again The Best I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire You come to me, come to me wild and wild When you come to me Give me everything I need Give me a lifetime promises and a world of dreams Speak a language of love like you know what it means And it can't be wrong Take my heart and make it strong baby Chorus: You're simply the best Better than all the rest Better than anyone Anyone I've ever met I'm stuck on your heart I hang on every word you say Tear us apart Baby, I would rather be dead In your heart, I see the star of every night and every day In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away Just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place Chorus Each time you leave me I start losing control You're walking away with my heart and my soul I can feel you even when I'm alone Oh, baby, don't let go Chorus You Know Who ''' I heard some news this morning And it almost devastated me It hit me hard without a warning The story is on the street I overheard a conversation, it was all about you I can't believe what they're saying babe, it better not be true Chorus: They say...You know who is doing you know what How am I supposed to feel You know who is doing you know what I thought our love was real They say you can't believe everything you hear But you've got me feeling insecure I thought you and I had a good thing going Now baby I'm not so sure I'm gonna have mixed emotions when I see you tonight I'm afraid I see the true story when I look in your eyes Chorus: They say...You know who is doing you know what Baby I've got to know You know who is doing you know what I don't wanna let you go I don't wanna be jumping to conclusions I would rather keep my trust in you Is your love for me just an illusion Baby, tell me is it true? Chorus: You know who is doing you know what I've got to keep my courage up You know who is doing you know what Are you gonna turn your back on love '''Undercover Agent For The Blues He was my lover, he was working undercover The fellow knew all of the moves He really had me romping, bare footing stomping He just kept igniting my fuse He was blinded by the blackness of my long silk stockings He would rock me with an optical illusion And this ain't how I thought it'd be He just kept on keeping me in a state of total confusion He took me for a ride And rattled me down to my shoes But I found out He was an undercover agent for the blues He never really needed love from any direction no I was just an innocent bystander He just kept getting kinkier, hook, line and sinker Just too hot to handle He took me by storm It must have been a season for the fools So bad He was an undercover agent for the blues He took me for a ride And rattled me down to my shoes But I found out He was an undercover agent for the blues Look Me In The Heart Last night, we tried to touch but we never got close Last night, we tried to talk, the words got caught in our throats When we finally fell asleep We couldn't have been farther apart Chorus: Look me in the heart If you think that love is blind Baby, look me in the heart And you'll see that I'm so crazy about you baby And it's not in my mind Can't you look me in the heart Look me in the heart You try, to say, that I'm hiding from you You act, like a spy, always looking for clues You've read about my past But why don't we try to make a new start Chorus Remember how good we used to be together Remember baby, to be tender baby Remember the love we said would last forever I know we can make it like that again Be Tender With Me Baby You got the right to tell me it's all over It isn't like me to be, begging you Don't let go, don't let go Just stay with me another day When I'm not myself, please understand me I'm so confused I don't know, what to do But don't give up, don't give up It just may take a little time Chorus: Be tender with me baby I'm so afraid you'll go away Be tender with me baby Always, for always I know that you've been patient with my weakness And that you hate to see me cry But I know, yes I know It doesn't hurt to be this way But I'm so lonely I could die Chorus Why does my heart keep hurting Why do I feel like I do I hope you see this is not really me It's just a phase that I'm going through Chorus You Can´t Stop Me Loving You You can run and you can hide You can tell me you're untrue You can play around with my feelings Say you found somebody new But there's one thing you can't do You can't stop me loving you You know I love you baby Why do you treat me this way I don't deserve this kind of treatment And I'd have been so good like a lover should And I'd have loved you anyway, Yeah Hey You can run and you can hide You can tell me you're untrue You can play around with my feelings Say you found somebody new But there's one thing you can't do You can't stop me loving you You're gonna drive me crazy honey Why are you so blind Cool, aw you think you're so cool now, baby But you just can't see all the love in me When I give you all the time, in time I know I'm gonna be fine You ain't gonna pull my chain I ain't gonna change my mind How do you feel baby I bet you feel real tall Why did you leave your manhunt, honey When I give you love and it's not enough And you try to make me look small Ask Me How I Feel Oh, I'm waiting in the storm, ask me how I feel When things are going wrong, why don't you ask me how I feel The night is awful cold, ask me how I feel You're much too loose to hold, why don't you ask me how I feel I close my eyes, to follow you To my surprise, you're so untrue And I'm crying, I'm dying Oh, I'm waiting in the storm, ask me how I feel When you keep me hanging on, why don't you ask me how I feel The waters run so deep, ask me how I feel When I don't get any sleep, why don't you ask me how I feel And when you're down, you lean on me You're a fool, too blind to see That I'm crying, I'm dying Oh, I'm waiting in the storm, why don't you ask me how I feel? What the hell is going on, why don't you ask me how I feel? When you stay out late at night, ask me how I feel When you think that I'm uptight, why don't you ask me how I feel oh You don't treat me tender, no matter what I do But I'm the great pretender, whoa... I'm waiting in the storm, ask me how I feel What the hell is going on? When you stay out late at night You never ask me how I feel You just say that I'm uptight When you're down, I do for you And now I find that you're untrue Falling Like Rain Really brings me down, I don't know how That you can say you're not my kind Couldn't find a cloud, for miles around Why do you change your story line It all goes gray again, sometimes I don't know when To come out of the storm It feels like forty days and forty nights I've been beating on your door I'm falling like rain Oh, I, I love ya, love ya, love ya Falling like rain Oh, I, I'm coming down around ya I will always think about you My sentimental ways don't seem to phase you I don't ever wanna force your hand If you met me one time, just half the way I could meet you where you are Just meet me where I am Cause every now and then you've gotta drive right in Deeper than deep You take a chance and then you give the wheel a spin Anyone can see I'm falling like rain Oh, I, I love ya, love ya, love ya Falling like rain Oh, I, I'm coming down around ya I will always think about you I Don´t Wanna Lose You Women of a certain age They learn to rely and judge all his responses Having played the mating game She doesn't waste time cause all that she wants is Really honest emotions Ones he can't help but show Though I hardly know your name I know about love and I know Chorus: I don't wanna lose you I don't even wanna say goodbye I just wanna hold on To this true love, true love Women who have made mistakes Are a little afraid, they don't like taking chances She will play the waiting game She's never impressed by those manly advances I know, I've only just met you Maybe, I should know better But when you look at me that way There's something inside that's so right Chorus: I don't wanna lose you I don't even wanna say goodbye I just wanna hold on To this true love, true love I don't wanna lose you And I always wanna feel this way Cause every time I'm with you I feel true love, true love Tell me you're real You're not pretending Let's make a deal 'Coz my heart's depending on you Not Enough Romance Should've never made eye contact Should've been a heart of stone When you stopped me to say 'hello' Would've been twice as easy To just say 'no' Cause I don't wanna lose at love again But as a couple we were quite handsome And the moon was out that night So we let our hearts go dancing If that thing is missing in my life Chorus: There's not enough romance in this world There's not enough romance in this world There's too many people thinking only of themselves You gotta give love for its return Wanna sing about new lovers Stand up against the odds Nothing can change a thing that strong And myself I know my emotions I got my love to share And when you need something so tender What you're looking for is so rare Chorus: There's not enough romance in this world There's not enough romance in this world You gotta believe in what your heart tells you is right And I'm here to say that I believe in love We take a lot of chances playing some foolish games But that's the only price that you gotta pay We gotta keep believing hungry hearts run free Everybody needs a good loving It's anything you want it to be Foreign Affair A one in a million chance You know the moment that you cross over the line A casual glance No one has to read between the lines In the south of France it was springtime Special feelings come alive There's romance in the air, so they say Love could be a small cafe away Love is a piece of cake And making love is all there is to eat It's a heart out of a limb When you start to feel forever in a kiss But you must remember there's no point of refuge You only have a part in a lover's play And you could be the one left in the dark If someone takes a shortcut to your heart All too soon you're touching for the last time No one has to tell you how it is It's just a memory two people share File it under foreign affair Категория:Альбомы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1989 Категория:1980-е Категория:Страницы с буклетами Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Passport Edition буклет Категория:Foreign Affair Категория:Рок Категория:Софт-рок Категория:Поп-рок Категория:CD